User talk:Rainfacestar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Comedy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ashfur Jokes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Firestar1122000 (Talk) 00:55, August 4, 2011 Deputy! Sure! Your a comedy wizard so its perfect 4 u! Firestar1122000! CATS ARE AWESOME!:) 20:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) sorryz i sorryz cpu froze. grrr. ♥Firestar♥Firestar! ♥CATS ARE AWESOME!:)♥ 21:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rain, if you have 10 seconds to spare, watch this. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 12:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) XD XD XD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "I baked you a pie!" "Oh BOY! What flavor?" "Pie flavor." *pie comes out of pie* ". . ." AWESOMENESS! Now I know where you all got that joke. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 14:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Awwz! *Wugz back* You're one of my bestest friends too. :) And wow...I've had dreams that Luke Skywalker came to my house and ate all the oreos. Then the cops came and took him away and threw him in a dungeon with Darth Vader, and Darth Vader cut off his foot with a light saber. :P Nvm, ignore my Luke Skywalker oreo dream. What dreams have you had that could possibly scare ''you? :P ''Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 14:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Protects Rain* No wasp is gonna kill you on my watch. >:-D Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 14:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! *Wugz back* *Wasp flies at Rain and me* NOES! *whacks wasp with a frying pan and then fries it with a light saber* woot woot! :D Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 14:33, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes, captain. Yes, yes I did. *Salutes* Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 14:36, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay. *Doesn't make fun of Rain's spelling* Um, btw, Captain, i have no earthly idea what a Soutle is. D-: Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 14:40, September 5, 2011 (UTC) k, i had to brb too. I'm on the laptop now, so go on chat if your back yet. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 15:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) XD XD XD XD XD You're language arts teacher has serious issues. Jk, she's looks awesome. :D When I first started it I was like O.O then I was like ROFL! XD Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 11:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hahaz, awesome! What the heck was she TRYING to say? XD Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 19:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh. xD *whacks you with a frying pan* Oh but seriously, click the link. xD Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 20:03, September 14, 2011 (UTC) OMG XD XD XD to all three of them!!!! xD Oh, and go on this wiki's chat. Imma here! YOUR HERE! Rain! I have missed you! I am allowed back on! Huge story! Come back please!!!! Firestar1122000 - Comedy is What I do....:3....I LIVE AND BREATHE IT!!!!!:3 Category:Signatures 19:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stop Being Rude! You need to review my message to Firestar buddy! I was asking him for a favor. Please mind your own buisness and try to keep up on your job! Bracken! Can I adopt the wiki